Honestly Genuinely Awkward
by Mindless64
Summary: I'm Sakura Haruno, an eighth grader band geek, who can't laugh to loud or I'll pop a rubberband 'cause of my braces. I have a terrible lisp and I wear glasses. I can honestly genuinely say I'm awkward, but with high school starting I have to change me.
1. Chapter 1:The Awkward Beginnings

I own none of Naruto. :)

'Naruto! Guess what?!' she jumped up and down ,so excited to tell him, her best friend the news. He looked up from his sleeping spot and his shining blue eyes spotted the pink haired seventh grader. He jumped up and held her by her shoulders to calm her down.

'Calm down Sakura, breathe.'

'Ah, I joined band! Woot!' A bright braced smile showed on her little face, her eyes ,apple green, shining. 'I'll be a band geek with you!'

'Eh. Cool, what instrument are you gonna play?' In this thirteen year old mind he wished it to be tenor saxophone, so he could 'help' her. He saw her put her finger on her lip and her eyes look away in a cute fashion.

'Bass clarinet! Like Shika-kun!' Naruto's face sank.

* * *

'Naruto we're eighth graders!' I hugged him on the first day of school. 'What is your first?'

'Ah! I have Asuma, pre-algebra again.' My eyes widen, he pretty much has to do seventh grade over again.

'No way! Seventh math again! Aha.' I started to laugh so hard then POP! 'Ow!'

'What happened?' I was rubbing my cheek and my eyes were watering.

'A rubber band for my braces popped, it hurt!' While Naruto started laughing a kid I've seen but never acknowledged came up to Naruto. He had dark hair and it was spiked like a gust of wind came by.

'Naruto did you get kicked out of band or is Kurenai keeping you?' He asked his voice wasn't smooth but it wasn't annoying or bright like Naruto's.

'Yeah! She wouldn't kick out her best tenor! Foo-' and before Naruto could start bragging he interrupted. 'You are the **only** tenor, idiot.'

'So what? At least I'm no weak clarinet.' Naruto stuck his tongue out in a fashion making me remember when we were in kindergarten. The boy made a sound and gave an irritated look.

'I'm not, I switched to bass clarinet.' He gave a smirk which melt my heart a little on the outside.

'Eh! So is Sakura-chan now!' He put his arm around my shoulders and smiled. 'She's in band now. Sasuke, you'll help her right?'

He examined me, ah, why did I have to were a light blue button up with a dark green skirt that was to my knees. 'She's played before, right?' Wait a second. Did I just hear a, a, a lisp? Oh my GAWSH. We are alike. It was a tiny slight lisp ,but still a lisp. I could feel my cheeks blush and smile grow a bit bigger. When a hand came in front of Sasuke and I got out of my daze.

'Ah, Sakura? You've never played clarinet right?'

'Oh! Never.' I giggled nervously, oh gawd I'm an idiot. 'Ah, but I've played bass!' Sasuke smiled at me, oh gawsh.

'Good, cause I don't have time to help you. Well bye Naruto, Sa-ku-ra.' And with a smirk he left.

'Wait, Sakura you never told me you play bass clarinet. I thought we were like sister and brother.' His face looked hurt like if I broke his heart.

'What? I've never played.'

'You just told Sasuke you did, now he won't help you 'cause he's a stubborn, arrogant--' I just threw away a chance to hang out with him! I'm such and idiot, I play bass guitar not bass clarinet.

'SAKURA! You need to tell me who you have for first!'

'Ah! No~! P.E again! Oh my gawd. With Gai too. I hate my life.' I hate this. Gai-sensei, he seems so _gay_, in all ways. He's very energetic, yeah I know P.E energy, and every guy says he looks at guys changing in the locker room, which in all honesty is probably a lie. Still, he was scary last year especially since I was a little fish in a big pond, but now I'm an eighth grader so I'm used to his yelling. The bell rang and Naruto was out of sight in a second. I always hate P.E , you honestly don't know who is in your class til like the second semester well for me. I went to the gym and looked around, gawd it's only one eighth grade class, and three seventh grade classes.

'Sakura-chan?' I turned around to see Hinata with a slight blush. She was slightly shorter than me and had lavender eyes and dark long hair.

'Ey! Hinata-chan I'm so happy to see you!' I gave her a hug and looked at her, she was touching her index fingers together. 'Tell me what's on your mind'

'Naruto.' She looked up and had a blush. I sighed, he was an idiot she could do better.

'Ahh, he's a sad breed. I'm a talk to him about looking for the obvious, even though, Hinata you aren't so obvious ,but he does like you he just needs to see you.'

'Thank you Sakura-chan.' I smiled and thought for a minute, she might know something about Sasuke.

'Hinata, do you know a Sasuke?' She looked at me and thought.

'Ah! He's the really shy kid at my old elementary school. Alot of girls liked him but he ignored it and hung around the more geeky kids, oh! And he is really good at basketball.'

* * *

Second period rolled by, history with Kakashi sensei. I sat with Hinata, Shino, and Matsuri. While more people came in Sasuke came into, he sat with Kiba, Naruto, and a transfer student, Gaara. When the bell rang, Ino, Karin, Ami, and Temari sat down at one table. I don't understand why Temari even puts up with them, she is cool and genuine but with them she puts on this show like she's better ,but in her eyes you can tell she's sorry.

I don't want to sound conceited but Sasuke kept glancing at me. Even Hinata noticed, she asked me if I knew him. All I could say was soon with a smile. I looked to see if he saw me, and our eyes met for a moment and I blushed and looked down at my notebook and then a wad of paper hit my head. I adjusted my glasses and opened the note.

_**Stay away from Sasu-kun**_

_**Mine**_

_**Karin**_

Oh gawd she wants to kill me. She's the psycho who almost killed a sophomore last year over a guy. I'll be dead before I even go to high school, I won't even have my first kiss~! I put my head down when I felt a tap. In my imagination it was Sasuke and he kissed me before my death, but in reality it was Hinata.

'What's wrong?' I handed her the note. She read it and put her hand on mine. I tried smiling but I could feel it turn into a frown so I laid back down. The bell rang and my heart stopped. I had a beautiful dream of just watching clouds with Shikamaru.

'Hey, what's wrong?' It felt like a breeze against my ear but really it was the breath of, please be Sasuke. No it was Kiba, the one who's been with so many girls and done God knows what with them. I'm not like that at all, my first kiss has to be with someone I'll be with for a long time. I sighed and leaned up against the wall, he cornered me I'm such an idiot!

'Nothing Kiba, I'm fine.' I tried to push him away with my binder but I got pushed back against the wall. He came closer it felt like he was going to kiss me, no! My first kiss isn't suppose to be with a creep, I could feel my face scrounge up and when I expected gross lips. I heard a angry Kiba. Sasuke saved my first kiss. My hero. I felt my cheeks blush and I shut my eyes.

'Are you okay now?' I popped one I open and gave a braced smile, and nodded. 'I know he's a creep. He's been talking about you all of second. So you've never had your first kiss? Want it now?' Then his lips moved closer and right when he was about to give me a kiss. I realized where I was. In the hall, alone. He walked away like it was nothing.

* * *

'Naruto, I want to die. Today alone I've been threaten, harassed and ignored.' I pouted and sat down for lunch. Ugh, speak of threatened and ignored. I looked away, ugh there's harassed! Why did Hinata have to have first lunch?!

'Ah so your Sakura, I'm Karin.' She gave me a smile but written in her teeth was 'Stay Away'. I waved, she walked away to her friends, leaving Sasuke at our table.

'Whats with Karin?' Naruto asked. Sasuke just 'hnned' I guess you could describe it.

'She thinks I like her because I let her copy my notes in science.' I looked at him then looked away, the cafeteria had a stupid sock hop theme to it, so ugly.

'So Sakura, can I use your lunch pass to get more Ramen?' His smile was so bright, I smiled and was so awkward while Naruto was gone, alone with Sasuke.

'Um, do you like basketball?'

'Hn.' God this day can't get better.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I need a review that encourages me to go on. Rate Review Constructive Criticism

I saw almost no stories on band geeks, and as a fellow one I wanted to make a story of geeky middle schoolers, like myself. Except more out there, more comedy ahead. Sasuke being in an awkward play, Sakura falling, and Naruto tripping at a wedding in future chapters to come if you review. :D


	2. Chapter 2:Sneezing Bassist

I own none of Naruto. :]

My mind hadn't been on track for weeks now. It wasn't Sasuke, it was Karin. Everyday Karin found a new way to hurt me either, physically or mentally. Example, last Tuesday I was walking to the band room since it was at the far end of school and was just one of those trailers. All of a sudden, I'm knocked against the fence and faced with Karin, Ami, and Ino, Karin then took a fist full of my hair and she came an inch between my face and said, 'Don't you dare! Think you can be around my Sasu-kun, think again.' She then let go of my hair and slapped me upside the head. I honestly don't understand why she does this, I don't even talk to him, actually I haven't seen him, I should go call Naruto about that. I went downstairs into the kitchen to see a disgusting sight. My brother, Sasori making out with his girlfriend, Yuki or Miki or Ruki, I don't know, he's a ladies man, you'd say.I was just about to leave the living room with the phone when.

'What are you doing, geek.' He smirked at me, I just rolled my eyes.

'What happened to your whore of the week?' I never noticed but his smirk, Sasuke's and Kiba's are the same, should I be worried, is Sasuke like Sasori?!

'Ahh, that was rather childish and quite lame.' He got up from the couch and walked past me, running his hand through my hair like a puppy. 'And _Rika_ is in the bathroom, so what's with the phone?You don't have friends.'

I sighed. 'Whatever.' I ran up the stairs into my room, sometimes I wander when did he have his first kiss. Am I a late bloomer? My bra size is barely an A and I'm quite short, even though I'm good at basketball.

I dialed Naruto's cell phone.

_Bzzt_._Bzzt_.

'Aye! Naruto here!' I don't know why ,but even if I'm sad when I call Naruto his bright voice makes me smile through the tears.

'Naruto, do you know what happened with Sasuke?' My heart was pounding, maybe he moved, or he switched classes cause of me! Am I so annoying?

'Well, Sasuke is sick and badly. I tried giving him ramen ,but he threw up! How can you throw up when you have yummy ramen in your tummy!? Cause it's so yummy yummy yummy I got love in my tummy..' Okay maybe Naruto goes over board, but with good intentions. I hope Sasuke is okay maybe I should stop by at least once, to show I care.

I started to listen and giggle at how high Naruto can hit his notes then, CRACK. Aha, his voice cracked, I started to laugh so hard I snorted and Naruto started to laugh at me. By the time we were done laughing my face was so pink, probably the same shade as my hair.

'Hey, Naruto um.. Can I have Sasuke's address?' After he gave me his address and told me he like tomato soup I got to cooking, when my brother walked in. I could feel his looks over my shoulder.

'Tomato soup? What's the occassion? Not a lot of people like tomato soup. You don't' He's right about that, which is amazing he even knows that about me. 'I know someone who loves tomato soup. He goes to your school. He's Itachi's brother.'

My face was heating up so much, how'd he know!? I looked back to say something when he disappeared. Oh well.

* * *

Today was Saturday, and my brother had band practice with Sasuke's brother in a band called Akatsuki, I tagged a long because one, he told me to bring my bass and two, Sasuke and his tomato soup. I wore my nice white tube top with my Avenged Sevenfold jacket and baggy skinny jeans.

When we got there it was a two story house, it wasn't flashy ,but it said we are mannered higher end citizens. My hands were trembling when I went to the kitchen to put the small pot on the stove, I didn't want them to think of me as strange for bringing food. His mom was actually thanking me, and told me I can bring his bowl up on tray to him. I was going up the stairs and half way up I realized I forgot his spoon.

When I got back going up the stairs I tripped! Tomato soup all over my white top, my mouth was wide open in shock when I heard a sneeze. I shut my eyes so tight and opened them to see Sasuke in black pajama pants and a white shirt. I looked down to see if I got any on the carpet, none just on my shirt. The worst moment in my life. Nothing can make this day better.

'Oh! Sweetie.' A charming and angelic voice is heard I turn around to Sasuke's mother, she came to take the tray. 'Sasuke, let her borrow one of your shirts! I'll get you another bowl.'

'Hn.' I stood there for a moment and then after a while I went up the stair two at a time to catch up.

I went in head first, taking in my surroundings. A blue walled room and a black sheeted single bed in the corner, with a dresser against one wall and a desk on the other wall parallel to the bed. I see him rummaging in his drawer. He threw me a green and black jersey with a Uchiha on the back and the number 64 on it. His basketball jersey.

'You can borrow that, the bathroom is the door next door on the right.'

I walked there and in there I smelt it when I pulled it on. Axe and sweat. Then I heard a knock, maybe its Sasuke. But no it was Sasori.

'Take your bass out. We are gonna play and need you to fill in for Deidera.' Ugh. when I get to be here I'm put to work.

'Alright.I'll be there in a sec.' When I got out I had to wonder where to put my shirt, I held it out thinking when it was ripped from my grasp.

'I'll go and leave it on my bed, get it before you leave.' _Sneeze_. Awh, even his sneezes are cute. I heard my brother complaining ,so I said a thank you and ran downstairs to the basement, bass in hand.

* * *

'Finally midget.' Its amazing my brother is hitting five foot nine and he's only a sophomore and I'm barely getting five foot two and I'm in eighth grade. 'You know the song, If I Cut My Hair, Hawaii Will Sink, right?'

'Yes.' I rolled my eyes, he's heard me play! He took out his guitar, his baby. Itachi got his plugged and ready at mic, and Kisame got ready at the drums, and Konan (who only played certain songs/also Itachi's girlfriend) checked the tuning of her violin.

If I Cut My Hair Hawaii Will Sink by Chiodos

_You keep tugging on my shirt_  
_ Just to pull me closer_  
_ One single step at a time_  
_ Your skin against mine_  
_ I can just feel you under me_  
_ Fit to be tight_

_ Fit to be tight_  
_ Fit to be _  
_ Fit to be tight_

_ I feel weak _  
_ Grown in wide open spaces_  
_ We turn ourselves inside out_  
_ Expose what were afraid to see_  
_ And i know what you're thinking_  
_ I told myself _  
_ You keep pulling_  
_ You keep pulling_

_ Now grown up petrified i think_  
_ No no you don't mean it_  
_ You simply say it _  
_ Because you like the way that it sounds_

_ I feel weak _  
_ Grown in wide open spaces_  
_ We turn ourselves inside out_  
_ Expose what were afraid to see_  
_ And i know what you're thinking_

_ I feel weak _  
_ And I give up_  
_ And I give up_  
_ Tell me why_  
_ Go on and _  
_ And tell me_  
_ Tell me_  
_ Tell me why_  
_ Tell me _  
_ Tell me_  
_ I feel weak~_

_

* * *

_ After the song and a few others, they were pretty shocked by me. Sneeze.

I look up to see a smirking Sasuke, he heard me play! If I'm bad I'll say it's cause I didn't care about being a fill in, if I'm good I'll say its no big. Will he even care to ask?

'Saku, leave.' Really? After that I get kicked out I rolled my eyes.

'Where am I gonna go?'

'Play with Sa-suke' He stuck his tongue out at me. That sounded wrong, but I looked at the stairs to see if he stayed. Nope, bleh.

I went up stairs to only be spun around by a speedy mother Uchiha who headed straight out the door. Whoa.

'I didn't know you could play so well.' I smiled.

'Ahh, I started when I was ten.' It was awkward for a few seconds, he was on the stair so every now and then when he sneezed. I got debris. 'Well, are you feeling better?' I smiled, a forced smile.

'Hn.' Oh this again, I rolled my eyes and look at a photo, it was a family photo Sasuke looked chubby and happy like Naruto but not so smiley. Itachi looked clean, like in off drugs and his parents looked so perfect for each other.

'Um, want to come to my room?' I looked at him questioning this, really?

'Sure.'

* * *

'How come you joined band?'I had to really think, why. After I explained about Naruto and chorus ending because of budgets, and side tracking a bit and stumbling and screwing up words it took fifteen minutes to tell him a five minute story. After that he looked at me tired eye and said the words I knew he'd say ,but I didn't prepare.

'Your annoying.'

* * *

Well I think I'll end here I'm quite tired. Like always I need a review to encourage me to go on. Constructive criticism is nice :]


End file.
